


Two Worlds

by Jwolf83



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwolf83/pseuds/Jwolf83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Transformers. If I did, Sirius would of never been killed, Harry would have been sorted into Slytherin. He would of never been friends with Ron Weasley and never married Ginny Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of Options

Fifteen year old Harry Potter stared up at the ceiling of the spare bedroom at the Dursley's house. He felt sick, his entire world had gone from bad to worst. His godfather, the ever loveable and always happy Sirius Black is dead. And it is all Dumbledore's and Kreacher's fault.

  
Oh he knew all about Kreacher's treachery, and Dumbledore's plan to have him die fighting Voldemort. As he scowled at that, he couldn't believe that the man he considered a grandfather would do that sort of thing to him without hesitation.

  
Brows narrowing into a scowl, Harry punched the lumpy, threadbare pillow with a low growl. Oh how he wanted to wring the blasted House-elf's scrawny little neck.  
And his anger at Dumbledore knew no boundaries as well. He wanted to punch that senile old coot in the nose. It was Dumbledore who placed him with the Dursley's, consigning him to a life of hell. It was Dumbledore who failed him every year, first Quirrel and the troll. Then Lockhart and the Basilisk.

Third year was the only year he actually liked because of Remus and Sirius. Fourth Year was the Tri-wzard tournament. His fifth year had been Umbridge, people calling him insane and Sirius dying.

As a red haze filled his vision, he bared his teeth in a snarl worthy of an enraged 'wolf, or even a vampire. He wanted to get out of this house and hunt down Bellatrix Lestrange for killing his godfather.

If Remus could see him now, Harry was pretty sure that Mooney would be ecstatic about his feral sounding growl. Harry smirked, none of his friends would ever find out about his Animagus form. That of a black wolf.

His green gaze went unfocused of the thought of his friends. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny. Rubbing his pounding temples, Harry could only think of how much he really hated the Weasley siblings right about now. After a goblin shown him the will of Sirius and the man's thoughts on how much he was being fooled and manipulated.  
How many times have Molly Weasley used the train to sending her children off, yet when he first came to school, she had been the one to openly shout out that the train station is packed with “Muggles” and where was the train from 9 ¾ is at.

Sirius had explained to him in the memory ball that Dumbledore and the Weasley mother is using him to get control of his fortune. That had pissed him off to no ends and he had considered owling the treacherous trio and renouncing their friendship, only Sirius had foresaw that and told him to wait.

Of the Weasley's, Harry had no clue if the others are in on the plan, so he would bid his time and see if they are actively betraying him or not. He knew for a fact that Hermione is not even on the other side. First thing she had done when after school was out to owl him and explain what Dumbledore had enforced. Harry smirked at the memory of the letter in which his best friend, the girl who would always be on his side no matter what.

“Boy!” Came the enraged bellow from downstairs. Harry growled under his breath, pushing himself off the bed. As he stalked out of the bedroom, grumbling under his breath. Stomping down the stairs, he snarled “what?” Seeing the shocked looks on the fat tub of lard's face and the giraffe woman. Harry smirked. After dueling Voldemort, he did not fear those Muggles anymore. He is the typical Gryffindor in public scenes among the others, but with Hermione, Neville and Luna, he is the perfect blend of a Gryffindor and Slytherin. Which had Neville commenting on how well he would be able to integrate with the snakes.

  
“Mister Potter.” Wand whipping outwards, Harry aimed it at the short, abnormally short man sitting on the sofa, a briefcase on the coffee table, opened to show papers. “Who the fuck are you?” Harry glowered down at the little man. As the man smiled, baring abnormally pointed teeth. Harry winced, he had a feeling who this man is. He knew he would regret snapping down at the disguised man.

  
“I am Senior Potter account Manager Griphook.” As Harry lowered his wand, staring at the disguised goblin. “Whoops.” As he tucked the wand into his back pocket, Griphook eyed him carefully. “Do you know it is not wise to do that Mr. Potter?” “And pray tell me, where else am I going to put it?”

  
“There are things called wand holsters, or didn't the one who brought you in your first year explain to you?” “Um you do remember who brought me, right?” Realization dawning in Griphook's eyes, the goblin sighed. “I am afraid to ask, but do you have your vault key?”

“Vault key, what vault key?” “Mr. Vernon Dursley, keep your nose out of private conversations.” “If the fre-boy has money. As his legal guardians, we should be able to have access the money.” “I'm afraid not Mr. Dursley. As a Lord of many peerage, Mr. Potter does not need to spend any amount on you. Now Mr. Potter, do you or do you not have your vault key?” Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Last time I saw it, Molly Weasley had it, why?” Seeing dawning anger in the goblin's eyes, Harry winced. This did not forebode well for Mrs. Weasley, or himself for that matter. “Mrs. Molly Weasley should not have your key under any circumstances. Would you please come with me to Gringotts so we can sort this out.”

As Griphook began piling papers back into the briefcase. As he reached Harry, grabbing the wizard's unusually thin and gaunt wrist. Brows narrowing, Griphook scanned the wizard boy. Eyebrows raising sharply at what he found. Leaving the warded home, reappearing in his office at Gringotts. Mentally making a note to have several of his ward-breakers to remove the blood ward about Privet Driver #4.

As the young wizard looked at him, face pale and sweaty. “I think I'm gonna be sick.” Staggering over to the trashcan, Griphook winced as he heard the young savior retch. “I should have warned you that Goblin apparition is different then the wizarding. I am sorry.” “No problem, I have trouble with wizarding Apparition as well, the only mode of travel that don't upset my stomach is flying.” Bustling about, Griphook grabbed a couple phials of potions. One to sooth an upset stomach, another to do a blood test.  
Offering the phials to the pale-faced wizard slouched in one of the chairs. As the boy took the stomach soother, gulping it down. Judging by the look on his face, he had been expecting it to taste much worse. Griphook smirked at that.

“Goblin made potions taste different then the ones created by Snape.” “I'd say. What's this one?” “First you need to do is place three drops of untainted blood in this phial.” Taking the knife, the young wizard pricked his finger. As he squeezed out three drops. “Now add the potion.” As he did, Griphook handed him a piece of parchment.

“Pour the potion on the paper.” As the boy did, Griphook mentally called for several healers. His intensive scan on the boy had revealed some startling facts. Watching words began to scrawl down on the paper, both peered over the paper.

Inheritance test of Harold James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw.

Magical Core blocked by 89% by Albus PWB Dumbledore.  
Parseltongue- 90% blocked by APWB Dumbledore  
Parselmagic 100% blocked by APWB Dumbledore  
Animagus ability 95% blocked(Three forms available, with seven more blocked.)  
Wandless magic 99% blocked by APWB Dumbledore  
Wordless Magic 99% blocked by APWB Dumbledore  
Ambient Magic 100% blocked by APWB Dumbledore.  
Metamorphmagus 100% blocked by APWB Dumbledore  
Natural Healing 50% blocked 50% unraveled. Bound by Parents  
Natural Occulmency 100% blocked by APWB Dumbledore  
Natural Legilmency 100% blocked by APWB Dumbledore


	2. Finding out the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the transformer worlds

_Mind Leech draining 10% of overall magic-Tom Riddle's soul fragment._

  
Harry stared down at the paper. His eyes widened before he collapsed boneless into the chair. As the two healers, one removed his hand from the back of the boy's neck. Griphook bowed his head. “If it was anyone but him, I would not of called for you.” “I know. Now let me see the damage that was done.” Moving around the chair, stepping in front of the chair and it's occupant. The squat and burly goblin stared at the teen.

  
At first glimpse into the outer surface of the young wizard, Bone-saw did not like what he saw. Big black bags under his eyes, his face is extremely pale and it looked like he hadn't eaten in a week. He could see that the clothes, the far too big clothes dwarfed the teen and hide the signs of malnourishment behind that.

  
As Goblin Healer Bone-saw began scanning the scrawny teen slumped in the chair. Muttering under his breath, Bone-saw growled as the list became more intensive, as he cataloged each broken bone, each dislocated joint. By the end of his scan, the goblin was beyond furious. He looked like he is going to erupt into a fury of goblin anger.

Both arms had broken many times, a shoulder had been dislocated, a knee-cap had been shattered. His ribs had been broken many times, he is lucky that none of them had actually killed him. He had several hairline fractures of the skull, a broken nose, a shattered ankle, a severely bruised tailbone and what he saw in his scans nearly had him emptying his stomach on the floor. It looked like the boy had been raped several times, he had severe scarring.

  
The enraged bellow from the normally sedate and calm healer had four guards bursting into the office, Halberd's drawn. Staring at the flushed face of the healer, his cowering aide and the ashen-faced account manager. All staring at the teen. Who remained oblivious to the fury that is palpable in the room. Looking almost innocent in deep sleep, the thin haggard lines erased from his face making him look younger then he actually is.

  
“Sire? Is there anything you need?” “No, please just leave.” As the guards left, Griphook glanced up. “We better get him into the ritual chamber immediately.” As Griphook gathered the teen off the chair, hissing softly under his breath as he realized that the teen is lighter then a teen should be especially a boy. The trio left his office, with Bone-saw in the lead.

  
Reaching the ritual chamber, Griphook set his unusually lightweight burden down on the stone alter. As Bone-saw erected the wards to keep the magic from escaping and destroying Gringotts. With such block on a powerful wizard, it would be extreme luck if they did survive the breaking of the blocks, but what if life without a little excitement?

  
As the team of healers and curse-breakers began removing the blocks. Each curse-breaker, from goblins to their best human curse-breaker who they had sworn to secrecy.  
The team of goblin and human curse-breakers and healers went to work. As they began dismantling the easiest block, the block on his healing powers. If they got this block down, his magic would have a fighting chance to help him and them overcome the blocks. As the block came down, Bone-saw watched with immense satisfaction as the magic began crackling over the thin form, healing the worst of his wounds, mainly the improperly set bones.

  
As they took down the Animagus block, Bone-saw took note of the shadowy animal forms that crowded about the teen. Hearing the awed hiss of shock. Several of those creatures are magical, the boy is definitely one of the more powerful mages in the history of Animagus.

  
As they dropped the metamorphmagus block, changes immediately overtook him, his hair cycled through lengths and colors. A snort escaped on of the healers as the boy's hair took on a very bright orange color.

  
The next block to come down is the magical core block. Immediately a change in the air became imminent. The stray magic pooling in the air disappeared. Bone-Saw scanned to see that the core is at eighty percent and steadily growing. He would be a most powerful wizard once the blocks are off.

  
Working in tandem to remove the occulmency and Legilmency blocks, Bone-saw smirked when the impenetrable shields shot up. Now no one would be able to breech his mind without permission. The Ambient magic block took barely even a few probes before it collapsed.

  
Now onto the harder ones. As one of the humans conjured up a pig, the healers and curse-breakers prepared to remove the mind leech. Just as they were unraveling the last strand of magic, the block exploded and took out the other blocks as well.

  
A inholy scream escaped from the black mist that streamed from the scar on his head. Reaching to grab the mist before it escaped, Bone-saw growled softly before sending the soul container into the hog, where a guard decapitated the pig, thus killing the soul fragment.

  
Nearly ten hours later, sweat pouring from Bill Weasley's face, his clothes plastered to him from sweat. As Bone-saw gulped the restoration draught, the goblin peered up at him. “Are you doing alright Weasley?” “Been better sir. How could he have done this to Harry?” “Indeed.” As Bill took the restoration draught, having had worked with the goblins to know fighting the inevitable is useless and time-wasting.

  
Hearing the low pained moan. Then a raspy cough. “Did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?” Instantly the healers and curse-breakers were leaning over the prone figure. After having had removed the Mind Leech, the explosions of blocks had nearly leveled the wards, and they all had expected to find the young wizard, dead. But it seems that the Boy-who-lived is impossible to kill.

  
Blinking up at the concerned faces, Harry eyed the Goblins warily. What in the hell just happened. Then his eyes met the concerned gaze of familiar blue eyes haloed by familiar red hair. “Bill?” “Hey kid, how are you feeling?”

  
“Weird, what just happened?” “I'm afraid that in our haste to remove the blocks, we did not consider asking you. I am sorry, but if those blocks were left on, there would have been a chance of you dying.” As his mind began processing what he learned and stored it away.

  
Blinking, Harry thought back to what happened before he woke here. “That bastard!” Attempting to jump off the alter, only he did not move. Noting the thick sturdy straps that crossed over his legs, chest and arms. “After removing the magical core block, we had to restrain you, you were thrashing about.”

  
“Oh.” “Harry?” “Yeah Bill?” “Wanna explain to me about those scars and welts?” 'Shit! Oh god oh god oh god.' Harry blinked innocently up into those blue eyes. Bill narrowed a look on him. “Don't play innocent with me Harry.” “While you are at it Lord Potter, how about explaining all those broken bones, the malnourishment and abuse?” “Fuck!” It was due to the goblins using much worse language, they did even blink at the coarse epithet .

Sighing heavily, Harry muttered “any of you good at Legilmency?” “After we removed the blocks, your occulmency shields should be impossible to breach.” Feeling the brush, Harry reacted without hesitation. His shields shot up, he heard Bill grunt then rub his forehead.

  
“Sorry. Let me try this again.” As he felt the tentative probe, Harry reached out for the probe and pulled Bill into his mind. Staring up at the massive castle, Bill whistled “nice. Most people's mind-scape is not as impressive as this.” Blushing at the praise. Harry guided Bill towards the darkened gardens. As he allowed Bill to view the memories of abuse. He puttered about trying to find a way to balance his emotions. “Hey Bill?” “Yeah Harry?” “What is a mind leech?” “There was a piece of Tom Riddle in your scar. Once the leech was removed, what magic it had drained will be replaced.. I'd say due to the leech, your core is bigger then most.”

  
As they left his mind, Harry stared up at the ceiling. Getting to his feet, he glanced up at the cup of tea offered to him. As the rest of the day was spent learning about what he had. With Sirius' will, which emancipated him, he could gain control over all his vaults.

  
Learning from Griphook that some of the Weasley's, mainly Molly, Ron and Ginny have been stealing from his vaults since the first year. And Dumbledore has been taking from it since his parents death. Closing his eyes, Harry leaned his arms on his legs, leaning forward to stop from hyperventilating. How dare they! His best friend, the girl he loved and the woman who he considered a mother. Stealing from him. As he rubbed his chest, trying to catch his breath.

  
“I-I-I-I-I-I never knew Harry, I am sorry for what they did.” Harry lifted his gaze to meet Bill's pain-filled gaze. Panting to catching his breath, Harry did the only thing he could think of. Wrapping his arms around Bill's neck and legs around his waist, Harry hugged the older male with all he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Harry Potter/Transformers crossovers.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Transformers. If I did, Sirius would of never been killed, Harry would have been sorted into Slytherin. He would of never been friends with Ron Weasley and never married Ginny Weasley.  
> Also Jazz and Ironhide would of never been killed.
> 
> This story is about Harry discovering the manipulations that Dumbledore did. From placing him with the Dursley's, which in the Potter's wills said not to. From finding out that the Weasley's, mainly Molly, Ron and Ginny were paid to befriend him. Earning money from his vaults.  
> After leaving the British Wizarding world, he ends up in the care of the N.E.S.T personnel.  
> There will be three major OC's, a witch who joined N.E.S.T after leaving Hogwarts, Staff Sergeant Elena Cromwell. An Autobot and an ex-Decepticon. Twin brothers, Mopbucket and Dustpan. Known by their nicknames of Mop and Dusty.  
> Mop is a black and neon green Ford Raptor Truck, while Dusty is a Black and silver Ford Raptor. If you want a picture of their alt-forms, Google Ford Raptor Black and green and Black and silver, it's the third down, first picture. Dusty's is fourth row down, fourth picture over. Both are Harry's guardians.  
> All the transformer characters will be major OOCish. That is the beauty of Fan fiction.
> 
> Warnings: There will be mentions of child abuse and rape.
> 
> Harry will end up in the possession of all three Hallows and becomes Master of Death.


	3. Transformers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The transformers make an appearance

Diego Garcia, N.E.S.T Base(Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty)

  
Major William Lennox glanced up when the bellow of "get back here you glitch-heads!" Spotting Sideswipe and Sunstreaker racing down the hall with the irritable weapons Specialist Ironhide came chasing after the Terror Twins. Will sighed, desperately trying to hide the smile that threatened to break free when he took in the new paint job the twins had given Ironhide.

A bright pink that could overpower the more sensitive eyes and optics. Will chuckled, ignoring the dark glare Ironhide threw over his shoulder at the perceived slight. Continuing down the hall, he reached the mess hall. Food is calling him.

Hearing a snort from beside him. Then USAF Master Sergeant Robert Epps murmured "um Will, you do know that your check-up with Ratchet is in a couple of minutes."

"Frag!" Will glanced down at his watch, glanced up when he heard "William Lennox!" Paling, he swallowed hard, glanced over at the smirking Epps. Will groaned to himself. There would be no help coming from Epps.

Will dashed off calling over his shoulder "Stall him!" Epps shook his head, watching his commanding officer barrel down the hall shouting out apologies as he tried to escape the relentless Medi-bot. Dodging people with ease, racing through the legs of 'bots who watched the running human before turning to see Ratchet.  
Epps saw said bot stalking down the hallway, a thunderous scowl on his face. "Have you seen Lennox?" Epps glanced upwards to meet the medi-bot's brilliant blue eyes "last I saw of him, he was running that way."

Ratchet frowned, sighed then took off. Epps smirked payback is a bitch. Will should never had sent the Hatchet after him when he broke his thumb. Now Will will know that sending the Medi-bot after him wasn't a good idea.

  
Moments later, Ratchet came stalking back, Will clasped in his servo delicately. The major frowned at him, Epps waved cheerfully. Ratchet disappeared into the med-bay, along with his unwilling patient. Epps sauntered to the rec room. Ducking the incoming Frisbee, a voice called out "sorry Robby!" Smiling at Staff Sergeant Elena Cromwell, Epps just shook his head.

Ironhide stepped over him, Epps called up "got the paint off I see big guy." "Indeed." As Ironhide picked him up, Epps gripped the giant thumb. Of all the bots on the base, Ironhide rarely picked up people. The only ones he did is Will, him and Elena. The female had gotten a shot off at 'Scream when the 'con was attacking 'hide.

Ironhide instantly became protective of the slight but extremely wiry staff sergeant who moved from London, England to the Americas. The British born woman is a complete mystery, and Ratchet when scanning her had come across anomalies in her blood.

Epps had been on the meeting when Ratchet told them. Prime had summoned her, so they could get to the bottom of said mystery. What happened next wasn't expected. None of them could even consider that having your health questioned would cause a break-down.

When confronted her, the sergeant had panicked. Causing Ratchet to sedate her. No one knew what set her off, but they chose not to ask again. But everyone is curious about her past. She was a favorite of Prime and Jazz, but her guardian is Prowl. The SIC had instantly bonded with the woman. Both were blunt-spoken, hard to read and stickler for rules.

As 'Hide set him down, Epps joined Sam, Mikaela and Leo before the giant TV screen. There is only three civilians allowed on N.E.S.T base. Glancing at the blond, brilliant blue eyed teen next to Sam. Epps smirked before he began to sneak up on the unsuspecting 'Bee.

Ruffling the holoform's hair, causing Bee to squawk indignantly "Rob!" Epps smirked down at the indignant holoform. “Hey Rob.” Came from Sam as his gaze never left the screen of the TV as him, Leo, Mikaela and Bee played “Need for Speed.” Nearly a half an hour later, Will came stalking in. Looking irritable. “Thanks a lot Rob.”

“No problem Will.” Hearing Sam snicker, Will whapped the teen upside the head. “Hey!” Will smirked down. As Elena walked over, she saluted. Will said “At ease.” Elena lowered her hand, her brown eyes shining with emotions.

“Major Lennox?” She shifted slightly on her feet, her face betraying her nerves. Epps knew with an instant she was going to tell them about her past. “Yes Elena?” Will is a clueless moron. But Epps knew that if someone enraged the Major, they would have a hellhound on their tail. Starscream had found out the hard way. After killing Isaac Zane, one of their Israeli soldiers, Will had went after the con with a vengeance.

During that battle, Will had earned the nickname of Hellhound by the 'cons and 'bots alike. Starscream grudgingly had called a truce and left the area to heal from the damage that Will had wrought. In other battles after that, Starscream stayed away from Will as far as he could.

“Can you gather all the autobots and soldiers, there is something I need to tell you all.” Elena nodded to Bee, who had walked over in his holoform. “All right.” Will made the call As Epps glanced at the young woman, maybe she would tell them all what made her freak out that day. His curiosity getting the better of him.

Minutes later, all the 'bots and soldiers were gathered in the rec room. The 'Bots in their holoforms. Will slouched lazily against the bigger chest of Ironhide. The weapons specialist had formed a guardian bond with the major and with Will's wife and daughter. Wrapping a beefy arm about Will's chest, Ironhide stared unblinkingly at Elena. All soldiers could admit that is creepy when holoform's of the bots refused to blink.

As Elena Cromwell paced before the assembled 'bots and soldiers, her gaze went up and up to meet the concerned, but steady gaze of Optimus Prime. If there is anyone on the base that everyone looked up to as a father figure, that would have to be Prime. A steady, very gentle and compassionate 'bot who viewed all the soldiers of N.E.S.T as his sparklings. His eyes on her, protective and urging her to speak. He took an invested interest in the lives of the men and woman on the base, making sure none were suffering or feeling left out.

  
“Whatever it is you need to tell us, we will not judge you for it.” Squeezing Prime's hand, Elena smiled at the sixty-some year old holoform. Dressed in blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt with the Autobots insignia, a leather jacket with flames running on the sleeves and Converse Sneakers. Despite the informal clothes, Prime had this air that made it seem like everyone else felt under-dressed and inadequate.

  
It made people like Galloway and Mearing feel silly and out-classed by a giant mech 'Bot. Even in his mech form. Elena smirked at the memory of Galloway meeting Prime's Holoform for the first time and how Prime managed to make the liaison feel like a fool.

  
“I know Prime, but I need you all to swear a vow of Secrecy.” As Prime nodded, moments later as everyone finished their vows. Elena sighed, rummaged into her pocket for what she had to show and tell them about her world, her past and her abilities.

  
Disbelieving eyes fell on the thirteen inch stick she held in her hand. “Elena?” His blue eyes met hers and she could see the disbelief in his eyes at the so-called 'stick' she held loosely. Elena knew that in a fight, her magic would come in handy and help her win.

  
“Major Lennox, I am what people call a Witch. I can cast spells. I left England because a war between Light and Dark had threatened my family. Nine years ago, a terrorist group called the “Death Eaters” attacked the town my family and I lived in. They killed the entire neighborhood where we lived at. Including my parents and younger sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Harry Potter/Transformers crossovers.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Transformers. If I did, Sirius would of never been killed, Harry would have been sorted into Slytherin. He would of never been friends with Ron Weasley and never married Ginny Weasley.  
> Also Jazz and Ironhide would of never been killed.
> 
> This story is about Harry discovering the manipulations that Dumbledore did. From placing him with the Dursley's, which in the Potter's wills said not to. From finding out that the Weasley's, mainly Molly, Ron and Ginny were paid to befriend him. Earning money from his vaults.  
> After leaving the British Wizarding world, he ends up in the care of the N.E.S.T personnel.  
> There will be three major OC's, a witch who joined N.E.S.T after leaving Hogwarts, Staff Sergeant Elena Cromwell. An Autobot and an ex-Decepticon. Twin brothers, Mopbucket and Dustpan. Known by their nicknames of Mop and Dusty.  
> Mop is a black and neon green Ford Raptor Truck, while Dusty is a Black and silver Ford Raptor. If you want a picture of their alt-forms, Google Ford Raptor Black and green and Black and silver, it's the third down, first picture. Dusty's is fourth row down, fourth picture over. Both are Harry's guardians.  
> All the transformer characters will be major OOCish. That is the beauty of Fan fiction.
> 
> Warnings: There will be mentions of child abuse and rape.
> 
> Harry will end up in the possession of all three Hallows and becomes Master of Death.


	4. Bygone of innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Transformers learn of their fellow team mate's life before she joined the N.E.S.T team and learns about Harry's past

"I survived only because I was at a friend's place that night. My  
parents, my father a Pure-blood and my mother a Muggle-born. I am what  
they call a half-blood. The Death Eaters and their leader do not like  
Muggle-borns and Muggles. They attacked our home because Dad was a  
Muggle lover. Muggle lovers is a derogatory term for a pure-blood that  
does business and deals with Muggles. Dad made his fortune dealing with  
Muggle technology, he is a partner in Quetzalcoatl, a muggle-borns  
company that produces technology for wizards.  
  
"You've may have heard the Roomba? That is just one of their designs,  
they have a version that runs of ambient magic. They've also adapted  
laptops, Ipads, Iphones and computers to run in magic rich areas such as  
Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley.  
  
"Muggles are people born without magic. Muggle-borns are Muggles born  
with magic. The Death Eaters leader a man called Voldemort fifteen years  
ago went to attack a family who defied him thrice times. The Potters,  
James Charlus and Lily Anne Potter. They had a son, a boy named Harry  
James Potter. The Potters were attacked because of a prophecy that  
concerned their son. He would be the one to defeat Voldemort."  
  
"What?!" Elena glanced at the upset Prime, who bristled in anger, blue  
eyes flashing with the rare bout of anger. He wasn't they only one.  
Elena saw Ratchet's grip tighten on the wrench he gripped, his jaw  
clenched and eyes blazing with fury.  
  
"They would send an innocent boy to kill a megalomaniac?" The terse  
voice of Ironhide broke through the noise. Elena turned towards the  
weapons specialist, who trembled in repressed rage. As Lennox patted the  
bigger man's chest, trying to calm down the irate 'bot.  
  
"Apparently, Voldemort marked him as his equal. Potter is famous for  
defeating him as a fifteen month year old only coming out with a cursed  
scar." This information she knew would set off the Medi-bot. And then it  
happened. "Say what?!" Elena turned towards Ratchet, who is trembling in  
rage, his face stiff and unyielding.  
  
"None of us know where Potter was placed after his parents were killed,  
but where ever he was placed, I don't think he was loved. Every year he  
returns to Hogwarts, he is underfed. My cousin also claims to have seen  
scars, bruises and welts on his back." Taking a careful step backwards,  
colliding with Prime's chest, he wrapped one arm about her waist  
comfortingly. His free hand brushing through her hair.  
  
"Stand down Ratchet!" As Ratchet snarled soundlessly, his entire body  
trembling. Prime raked a hand through his hair, muttering something  
under his breath. "Prowl? Barricade? Can you find any information on the  
boy?"  
  
Both 'bots in question, who's alt-forms are cop cars. Prowl's optics  
darkened briefly. As Barricade closed his optics, his partner, Frenzy  
scrambled up the taller 'bots shoulder plates.  
  
"Located Harry James Potter. Little Whinging, Surrey. Privet Drive, #4.  
Relatives: Vernon Andrew Dursley, Petunia Marie Dursley Nee Evans,  
Dudley Vernon Dursley. Two outstanding tickets for Vernon. He works at  
Grunnings Drill company. Petunia, a stay-at-home Mom. Dudley, has a  
Juvie record. Vandalism, destruction of property, bullying. He has sent  
three neighborhood children to the hospital with broken bones.  
  
"Potter has a long medical history. Nine broken bones, six concussions,  
three torn ligaments. Lost stay in the hospital was a week after getting  
struck by a car. Vernon's car precisely. No charges were brought forth  
for the accidental hit and run." Seeing the look of utter horror and  
stunned shock on Prime's face, Elena closed her eyes. "It was worse then  
we all thought." As she swallowed hard, it was worse then she ever  
considered. As she opened her eyes, not trying to hide the tears that  
brimmed in her eyes. Feeling a cool thumb brush over the tear that fell,  
Elena leaned into that gentle touch.  
  
"What was that sweet-spark?" Elena looked up into the concerned eyes of  
her guardian. Meeting Prowl's gaze evenly, Elena whispered "my friends  
and I knew that Potter was being abused, but never thought it was that  
bad. It is worse then I expected. My cousin could see how much being  
around large crowds of people would set Harry on edge. He wouldn't let  
anyone touch him in the first few weeks in beginning."  
  
"Prime?" "Yes Barricade?" "Permission to go to England and interrogate  
the fleshlings?" As all eyes went towards the ex-con who defected to the  
bots when Frenzy was almost off-lined by 'Scream. Barricade protected  
Frenzy, nearly died for that.  
  
"Permission granted, take Prowl with you." Barricade nodded at that. As  
his holoform disappeared, moments later Bulkhead was lifting off with  
two police cars in his cargo hold. Elena stared up at Prime. "You would  
willingly head to England to help a boy none of you know?"  
  
"All life is sacred. The boy needs to be protected and cherished. No one  
should have to life a life being trained to kill." Prime tightened his  
grip on her gently. "Though Dumbledore hasn't been training Potter."  
"What?" Elena winced at the volume of three bots yelling in unison.  
Prime, Ratchet and Ironhide looked at her in wide-eyed shock. "The boy  
is expected to kill a madman and isn't being trained?" "No 'Hide he is  
not." "Slagging idiot!" Elena had no choice to but agree to that.  
  
Little Whinging Surrey, some hours later.  
  
As two sleek black and white police cruisers eased along down Privet  
Drive. Barricade clicked his com. :I think I want to destroy this  
neighborhood. Who in their fragging mind would want to live in identical  
houses?!: :Unoriginal people.: Prowl sounded just as disgusted with the  
place.  
  
The urge to destroy the block hit him hard, it took all his willpower  
not to transform and set the neighborhood ablaze with fire. Starting  
with #4.  
  
As Barricade snorted. As both cruisers pulled into the driveway of #4.  
As he activated his holoform, sliding out of the car. Settling his  
mirrored sunglasses over his eyes evenly, Barricade felt Prowl step up  
beside him.  
  
Both holoforms stood at six, seven. Both bulky with muscles. That is  
where the similarities ended. Prowl had deep dark black hair with hints  
of purple highlights. Extremely pale with high cheek bones, thin lips  
and a neat goatee. His uniform, neat and pressed. The badge on his  
pocket read "Officer P. Rowl." His brilliant blue eyes, flat and hard.  
  
Barricade had blond, almost white hair. It fell in shaggy waves about  
his neck and shoulders. A broad chin and full lips. His red eyes hidden  
behind the sunglasses. His uniform neat and pressed. Darkly tanned skin.  
His badge read "Officer Cade."  
  
As both strolled up the sidewalk, Barricade took note of his  
surroundings. Felt eyes on him and Prowl. Raising his hand to knock,  
moments later the door opened. "May I help you officers?"


	5. Dealing with the Dursley's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon and Petunia Dursley find out that the consequences for abusing Harry just might come back and bite them in the ass and the Transformers realize what atrocity that the pair have done to Harry

"Petunia Dursley? Guardian of Harry Potter?" As a look of disgust  
crossed the face of the woman, Barricade felt the revulsion coming off  
of her in waves. It made him bristle with the rare bout of anger and  
protective urges he did have. The only person he could even consider to  
lay his life down for is his charge. Technical Analyst Maggie Madsen,  
who lived off and on at the base. But when she did, Cade would stick  
close with her. Having a cop car trail you from work and back would make  
people nervous.  
  
"The freak is at his boarding school, so whatever he did will have to  
wait until he gets back." Barricade narrowed his gaze at the woman  
hidden behind his glasses and his fingers curled into a fist. Trying to  
stomp down on the urge to squish the fleshling. Feeling Prowl grip his  
upper arm hard, no doubt trying to get him to focus on not squishing the  
fleshy.  
  
"Oh he's not in any trouble." Prowl interposed smoothly, stepping  
forward. Squeezing his shoulder hard in warning. As he brushed past the  
annoying insect, Barricade followed him in with a low growl. "Do you  
need anything?" Grabbing the insect by her thin scrawny arm, Barricade  
yanked her along after him. Ignoring the look from Prowl.  
  
"Just some answers." Shoving her into a chair, ignoring the squawk of  
protest. Activating his scanners, Barricade began scanning his  
surroundings. Letting Prowl question the fleshy, he had better things to  
do. He walked out of the kitchen. Glancing around the living room.  
Glancing at the pictures, of a family. A whale-like man, giraffe-necked  
woman and a baby hippo teen.  
  
Sneering, Barricade noted that he did not see any pictures of the fourth  
person, which is troubling. As his scanners picked up the faint trace of  
blood, years old, coming from under the stairs. As his gaze narrowed on  
the obviously new locks. Pulling the door opened, he note the faint  
trace of blood on the wall, a childish picture and a small sign written  
in a child hands "Harry's room." His optics widened in shock. Standing  
up from his kneeling position, his hands curled tight into fists, he  
vented heavily.  
  
Causing his car to tremble and shiver in rage. He could feel a hand  
brush across the sleek metal of his alt-form. Barricade snarled softly  
before revving the engine, causing the teen to yelp and dash off.  
  
"Frag." Barricade muttered softly. Leaving the door opened, he stalked  
upstairs. Peering into the master bedroom, noted the lavish interior. A  
nice bedroom, the hippo boy's bedroom. A guest room. Then he noted the  
last bedroom, with all sort of locks and a cat flap. Neck hairs  
bristling, he peered into the room.  
  
"Frag!" Staring at the battered bed, desk and wardrobe. It stunk of old  
urine, blood and sweat. Seeing a white feather under the desk, plus owl  
droppings and the bones of an eaten mouse.  
  
He swallowed hard, so glad that in his holoform, he could not smell the  
air. His skin prickled with the urge to slam a fist right through the  
wall and had had to tamp down on the violent urge.  
  
:'Cade?: Prowl sounded concern. His comm full of worry and the anger at  
having to deal with the fleshy.  
  
:Yeah Prowl?: Barricade responded, crouching to pick up the feather. As  
he scanned it, noting a high residual of a foreign substance on it.  
Which crackled on his fingers.  
  
:Why are you upstairs?: Prowl sounded like he was verging on having a  
melt-down.  
  
:Prowl, you need to see this.: Barricade did not pity him for having to  
deal with her.  
  
As he glanced at the heavy bars on the windows. The only room in the  
house that did. Hearing footsteps then the sharply inhaled "frag." Prowl  
stared around the barren and utilitarian bedroom. Not by choice though.  
As they heard the fleshling burst in, she gasped "get out of my house."  
Stepping towards her, Barricade leaned down and growled in her ear  
"listen to me woman and listen to me good. If you ever hurt your nephew  
again, I will take you down hard. I don't care if you are a female, you  
will go down hard if you lay a hand on that boy." Standing back up, he  
smiled coolly down at the pale-faced woman.  
  
"Cade." "I mean it Rowl, if she lays a hand on that boy, she can kiss  
her cozy lifestyle away." "Cade!" "What?!" "We've got company."  
  
Glancing up sharply, Barricade heard tires in the driveway. Scanning, he  
took note of the anger-filled gaze on the woman's face. Heading down the  
steps, Barricade settled himself on the wall next to the door in  
preparation to handle the whale.  
  
As his gaze narrowed behind his glasses, saw Prowl holding the woman,  
one hand over her mouth. "If you dare bite me woman, I will haul you in  
for child abuse and neglect. And assault on a police officer. So behave!"  
  
As the door opened, Barricade tensed, his muscles stiffening.  
  
"Pet honey, I'm home!" He gagged at that, but went into action.  
  
Smirking, Barricade pounced. His three hundred pounds of muscles slammed  
into the fat man. Dropping him to the floor unceremoniously, his weight  
shook the room. Hearing the man's pained yelp and grunt of air.  
  
"Vernon Dursley, you are under arrest for child abuse." As he pulled the  
overweight man arms behind his back, ignoring the pained yelp. Getting  
off the tub of lard, Barricade hauled him upwards. Shoving and pushing  
the protesting man along, Barricade smirked as nosy neighbors peered  
out. Shoving him into his alt-form, Barricade grimaced. After this, he  
would have to wash his seats. Sliding in, Barricade saw Prowl exit the  
home, gliding over to his car.  
  
"I am an upstanding citizen, how dare you treat me like..."  
  
Turning in his seat, Barricade glared at the human over his sunglasses.  
The man whimpered when he saw his glowing red eyes. Barricade smirked at  
the scent of fear on the man, he bared his teeth in a dangerous smile.  
  
"You're a freak just like the boy!" "Oh you don't know anything  
fleshling. Shut up."  
  
Turning back around, Barricade pulled his alt-form into the street. As  
he drove away, he commed Prowl. :Prowl, permission to off-line the  
human?: :Negative, we need him.:  
  
Barricade sighed heavily, oh how he wanted to squish this bag of flesh  
under one of his servos. Smiling at the images in his processor,  
Barricade amused himself with even more violent fantasies. Just because  
he defected, does not mean he is a peace-abiding 'bot. He enjoyed a good  
scrap or two. His smile darkened at the thoughts rattling about in his  
processor.  
  
"B-b-boss man, m-m-m-mind if I c-c-c-come out?" Barricade smiled at the  
stuttering tones of his partner, a mech who he would lay his own life on  
the line for. He knew Frenzy would do the same for him. Partners to the  
very end. Comrades for life.  
  
"Go ahead Frenzy." He smiled at the small holoform, of a teenager.  
Dressed in all black with straight black hair and red eyes. Seeing  
Dursley yelp in shock as the teen just appeared. Frenzy snorted softly  
before he leaned forward to rummage in the glove compartment. Pulling  
out a CD.


	6. Taken for a ride Barricade style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barricade and Prowl ends up heading for Hogwarts to confront Dumbledore. Character death

Vernon Dursley glared at the back of the freak's head. He is just like the boy, a freak. A freak with glowing red eyes. Glowing red eyes? Vernon's eyes bugged out at the thought that just popped into his head. “A-are you Moldymort?” Hoping and praying for the best, that the answer would be negative.

“What are you blathering on about fleshy?” The Freak's hidden eyes stared into his rear view mirror. A look of neutrality on his face. The teen beside the freak cackled softly, fiddling with the radio. Causing heavy metal to blast from the speakers. “Frenzy.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Vernon nearly shouted over the pounding music. The freak cop reached for the radio dial and turned the volume down, ignoring the petulant “hey!” Causing the cop to reach over to ruffle the teen's hair fondly before withdrawing his hand. The teen scowled at the cop before straightening out his hair.

“Oh how I wish I could squishy, but I've got orders not to. So you're safe for now. But when Prime does give the okay, I'm gonna pop you like a balloon.” Seeing the hidden eyes behind those sunglasses glance casually in the rear view mirror. Then teen turned to smirk and bare abnormally pointed teeth at him.  
Squeaking in fear at the downright diabolic grin the freak gave him. Vernon squeaked and fainted.

Frenzy eyed the unconscious fleshy sprawled out in the back, then sniggered. Barricade grunted. “Yuk it up Frenzy, let's see how you like having a disgusting fleshy sweating on your seats.”

Cackling, Frenzy settled down in the passenger seat. As they pulled into Bulkhead. As Barricade exited the car, hauled the fleshy out and transformer. Prowl glided over, glancing down at the unconscious man. Then glanced up at him sharply.

“Barricade.” Disappointment in his voice, causing his shoulder plates to stiffen and bristle. Barricade scowled unhappily before he shifted uneasily on his pedes.

“Hey, I did nothing, he up and fainted.” Barricade growled at that irritating feeling of shame.

“I'm sure you said something.” Prowl remarked offhandedly, but an amused smirk on his face. Barricade grinned at that. Prowl rolled his optics, bent down and hefted the squishy up. Then carried the unconscious fleshy off. Leaving him and Frenzy alone.

Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley.

Feeling hot tears soaking his neck, Bill sobbed softly in his neck. The betrayal of his mother and younger siblings hitting him hard. “Not your fault Bill.” “I better get Charlie, Percy, the twins and Dad to see if they knew.” Setting Harry down back in the chair, Bill scrubbed at his damp eyes furiously. Taking a pinch of Floo Powder, he tossed it into the ornate fireplace and called out “The Burrow!”

He stepped into the green flames. The world began whirling around. Seeing fireplaces shoot past, then he saw a familiar kitchen.  
The Burrow.

As he stepped out of the fireplace, Bill glanced about the kitchen. Glancing up from the table, Fred and George stared at him. “Where's Dad?” “Shed.” “Come with me, you too Percy.” 

As the trio followed after him, out to their Dad's shed. “Boys? Whats going on?” “I need to ask you all a question and I want the honest truth.” They all stared at Bill. Fred noted the puffy red eyes and whispered “Bill?”

It took a lot to make Bill cry, but when he did, it meant something life-shattering. Fred knew that the information would break the entire family. His hand closed tightly on his twins, feeling George panicking beside him.

“Did you know that Mom, Ron and Ginny were stealing from Harry's vaults?” Hearing the indignant shouts, the rapidly paling face of their father. “they were stealing from Hare-bear?” The look of utter shock and disgust on Percy's face made Bill realize something. Percy may be a straight-laced and stick-in-the-mud, but if you hurt someone he loved, hell hath no fury.

“How Dare they..”-F  
“..Steal from our...”-G  
“..Precious little brother...”  
“...In all but blood...”  
“....and use his fortune....”  
“...for their ill gotten gains!”

Bill grimaced at the twin speak, but knew both are upset and righteously so. Glancing over at his father, who looked as if he was about to suffer a heart attack. “Does Charlie...” “I have not asked.” As he explained how he found out, Bill noted the paleness increase in his father's face. “Shite!” As he apparated his father to St. Mungo's, Bill quickly flooed the dragon reserve.

Romanian Dragon Reserve.

Patting the left flank on the young dragon, Charlie scratched under Norberta's chin. She crooned happily. During her brief stay with Hagrid, the young dragon had bonded with the trio and Hagrid, so she liked being around humans. She favored people with red, black, and brown hair. Mainly black hair. Several Romanian officials had gotten an overzealous greeting from the young dragon.

“Yo Weasley!” Charlie turned away from Norberta to see the head handler and Bill walking towards the pen. Patting her, Charlie said “be right back beautiful.” Leaving the pen, he noted with concern, Bill looked as if he had been crying. Immediately jumping to conclusions, Charlie asked “Did something happen to Dad?”

“It's much worse then at Charlie.” Staring at his older brother, Charlie blinked. “Did you know Mom, Ron and Ginny were stealing from Harry's vault?” He had to heard that wrong. 

“W-what?” “Mom, Ron and little gin-gin were stealing from Harry.” A buzzing noise filled his ears, the last thing he saw was the look of shock on Bill's face as he collapsed to the ground in a dead faint.

Gringotts.

Staring down at his clasped hands, Harry heard the little movements of the Goblins moving about. Then a plate of food was thrust into his hands. “Eat.” Glancing up, Harry stared at the healer. As Harry stared down at the plate of food. He didn't think he could even handle any food right now. He felt as if he is on a roller coaster with no brakes. Setting the tray aside, he stared blankly at the floor.

“Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw, you need to eat.” Harry glanced up, meeting Griphook's eyes and spoke softly “I don't think I can Griphook.” Hearing footsteps outside the office door then “Master Griphook, Curse-breaker Weasley and his family are outside, shall I admit them?”

Griphook glanced at him, Harry nodded his head. Moments later a gaggle of red-heads were in the office. Plucked inelegantly from the chair, Harry wrapped his arms around the massive neck of the Dragon tamer. Who's hug causing him to gasp for air

“I swear on my magic Harry that I did not know.” Charlie stared into his eyes. Willing him to understand him. Harry could see the utter honesty in those open and trustworthy eyes.

“I know Charlie.” Resting his chin on Charlie's head, Harry peered down at the twins, Percy and Mr. Weasley. All pale-faced and shaken.

All had shocked and betrayed looks. As Charlie set him down, Percy swept him up into a hug. Harry fell into the gentle hug, resting his cheek on Percy's chest. Listening to the soothing sound of Percy's heart beating under his ear. Harry felt the tension and stiffness ease from his frame at the soothing beat.

“I am sorry for what they did Hare-Bear.” He sounded as if he had been crying.

“Not your fault Perce.” Harry leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. Causing a flush to cross the older teen's face, making the twins to giggle at that.  
Back on his feet, Harry was swept into a dual hug by the twins. Fred rubbed his chin on his head, George buried his face into his neck.

Watching the spectacle, Griphook felt a faint grin tug his lips. He may not have known wizards, but seeing several acting like that to a younger wizard. Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw had friends no matter, friends who would not betray his fragile trust.


	7. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns of his heritage. He also learns he is being manipulated. The others help him out and he escapes British Wizarding society

Hearing a rap then "Milord, a Remus Lupin to see Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw." Griphook saw eyebrows raise upwards, the twins pulled back to eye the young boy tucked in between them. A flush marring his pale cheeks, Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"I honestly didn't know." Harry remarked shyly, his cheeks stained pink. As the twins wrapped themselves about the slender teen, hugging the poor teen between them. Griphook smirked, the lord had friends in very diverseness. A dragon tamer, a curse-breaker, two joke shop owners.

The goblins were placing heavy bets that the WWW would run Zonko's out of business and how long that would take. The twins were lucky that they had a multi-billionair as an active CEO. Harry would see to it that they would not run their business to the ground.

"Oh I'm pretty sure that you didn't. Knowing that meddling old coot." Arthur spoke from his chair, Charlie standing behind him, hands resting on his shoulders. Arthur had one hand resting on the much bigger hand.

Harry smiled bashfully at Arthur. Arthur drew the slender teen into a hug, murmured "I promise you Harry, that their treachery doesn't get swept under the rug."

As Remus walked in, took in the red puffy eyes on the majority, the hug Arthur held Harry in. The two goblins who were smirking. "Bloody Hell." Something had happened and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Hey Professor..." Harry smiled at him from the gentle embrace Arthur held him in.

"Harry I am not your professor anymore, please call me Remus." Harry blushed at the gentle rebuke. Causing soft laughter. The boy is a pure soul, he would never falter in his quest and would take on active role as a world renown philanthropist.

Harry nodded. Remus glanced around. Looking for answers, so Harry explained.

After learning what happened, his eyes glowed amber as he struggled to control the wolf. Harry wrapped his arms around the man's neck, feeling Mooney just under the surface, howling to get free and rip the old man to shreds.

"Mooney. Listen to me. Hear my voice. Calm down." Harry wrapped his arms around Mooney's chest, hugging the shuddering werewolf in hopes to calm him down enough for Remus to take control of the link.

Mooney shuddered, nuzzling Harry's neck with a little whimper. Stroking Remus' hair, Harry felt Mooney settle under the stroking. Then he felt the change, Mooney fading to the background while Remus resumed control of his body.

"I'm sorry cub, Mooney got away from me." Remus sounded embarrassed at his loss of control over his animal side.

"It's alright Uncle Mooney." Harry replied, feeling safe held in the older man's arms. Sort of like being held by a parent. The only person he had felt like this around is Sirius. Oh Sirius. Why did you have to taunt Bellatrix?

"You used to call me that as a baby."

Harry smiled softly. As they all sat down and began to plan. Plan on how to escape from Dumbledore's manipulations and machinations. It was all Charlie's innocent little comment about the States and how they were breeding a new dragon.

"I think that moving to the states might be a great idea!" Harry said enthusiastically. His Avada Kevadra green eyes sparkled happily.

"That's a great idea." Bill piped up, cradling the glass of fire whiskey. "I have some friends in Tranquility, Nevada who are doing a warding job."

"Tranquility, Nevada." Harry shuttered his eyes, his face relaxing. That ended the discussion. Harry knew that he is moving to Tranquility, Nevada. Transferring all his funds to the Gringotts Bank in, Las Vegas, Nevada. After getting a Gringotts bank card, which is just like an Muggle Credit Card. Remus and him went shopping for a new wardrobe for him.

About six hours later with a complete wardrobe. Who knew he would enjoy punk clothing? Getting a one-way ticket to Tranquility. As he hugged the others goodbye. He would miss the twins, their pranks and mischievous moods. Percy with his stickler for rules attitude. Bill for being the coolest man alive as a curse-breaker. Charlie for loving dragons. Arthur for his love of anything Muggle. Remus for being the man he is.

Diego Garcia.

"Got an alert." Prime glanced up when Prowl walked into his office. Lifting one metal eyebrow. Prime glanced at his SIC. Who smiled briefly.

"A Harry James Potter is on a one-way trip to Tranquility, Nevada."

Prime stood up, clasping one servo to Prowl's shoulder. "Alert the troops, we roll out now." Prowl nodded, turned on his pede. Leaving his office. As Prime walked to the hangar bay where Bulkhead was finishing his transformation into the jumbo jet.

Nearly ten minutes later, Bulkhead packed with autobots and soldiers. Their mission is to snatch the boy without getting caught. Prime noted the tension in Ratchet's alt-form, his body bristling with energy.

"Easy my friend, you'll get the chance to scan to boy when we return to base."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Considering what we learned about him, I was surprised when you didn't immediately take off to find him."

Ratchet chuckled softly at that. As the trip went smoothly, the ones left at the base had the job of making up a room for their newest guest. Though he did not know about it yet.

Over the Mid-Atlantic.

Slouching in the seat, listening to his new Ipod. Harry idly scanned the people closest to him. None of them were magical, or even squibs, so he is safe. For now. But once the British wizarding world got wind of him leaving, he would be hunted down ruthlessly. Time to brush up on his skills on how to blend in. Luckily for him, the goblins had given him a book on metamorphmagi.

He couldn't believe in two hours he would be arriving at JKF International. Dozing off for the rest of the ride, Harry woke when they began landing. Peering around excitedly, he inhaled deeply. Today is the first day of his new life.

Off the plane and heading to pick up his trunk. As he began heading for the door, he noted a big man in his mid-sixties holding up a sign that read "Harry James Potter." Wondering who he was, maybe Bill sent word to friends.

Walking over, Harry felt an immediate vibe. The man lowered the sign and asked in a deep rumble "Harry?"

"Yes."

Noting from his peripheral, two men moving in. Both dressed in a set of fatigues. A prickle of unease skated up his spine. There is something off about the two, they felt like a dangerous live wire. As he closed off his mind, settling a blank mask on.

"I need you to come with me." As the big man began to reach for his arms, Harry knew without a doubt these men were not friends of Bill's. Dodging away from the reaching hands, Harry spun and took off.

"Will, coming up on you! Ten o'clock!"

Not looking where he was running, Harry collided with something hard. Something hard, warm and alive. Jerking his gaze up to the dark haired man, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey there Harry, my name is William Lennox, just call me Will."


	8. Chasing down Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally meets the transformers and the 'bots realize that the wizarding teen is much more then they expected

As the big man from before slide to a stop, a sheepish grin on his face. Harry flinched, gripping his trunk tighter and eying the pair. As two twins walked over, smirking at a group of awestruck females. Both looked exotic, with good looks. No doubt Parvati and Lavender would definitely find them 'drool-worthy' if they ever met the pair.

Harry hid the grimace of the thought of the Gryffindor gossip queens. If word every got out about his wealth, those two would be the forerunners in spreading the word about. Thankfully he is not going back to Hogwarts. To hell with Dumbledore and his schemes, he would learn magic his own way, on the move. He wouldn't stay in one place for more then a week. Though Tranquility would be his home away from home.

Draping an arm over his shoulder, Will tucked him against his side. Harry shivered at the contact. The only people that could get away with touching him without him flinching is his true friends. Will smiled an easy smile. "I won't hurt you Harry. I promise you that." Harry snorted at that. He attempted to break free of Will's grip, but to no avail. The man is stronger then he looked.

"People make promises and they broke those promises, so don't take offense if I don't believe you." As a couple more men joined up. A dark skinned man in a skin-tight black muscle shirt and black jeans. He radiated dangerous vibes, of a predator in the form of a human.

As he was subtly guided towards the tarmac, towards a massive jet. Noting a tall man wearing blue jeans, an electric yellow t-shirt under a white doctor's jacket and sneakers. The man subtly eased into the group. Harry heard him muttering under his breath.

"Now what in Primus is that doing in his bloodstream. Highly toxic venom? How in the Pit is he even still breathing. Now what is this? Tears? Now this is just.. What the frag?!"

Jerking away from the loud shout, Harry felt Will tighten his grip. Snapping over his shoulder. His instincts on flight. If Will hadn't had a good grip, Harry knew he would have been long gone at the first bellow.

"Cool it Ratchet! You're scaring him!" His name is Ratchet? Harry snorted inwardly.

"Ah frag..."

Feeling cool fingers wrap about his wrist, the man called Ratchet mumbled softly as he took his pulse.

"Average, so the venom and tears are not hurting him. That's good."

Aboard the jet, which tingled on his senses. Staring at the cars, from a Semi, to a topkick, an ambulance, two Lamborghini's, one red, the other yellow. Two police cars. Two Ford Raptors, one black and green, the other black and silver.

What was odd that the emblazons on the grills were of a stylized face. As Will guided him along, Ratchet suddenly spoke up.

"Put him in me... I mean my ambulance." Harry blinked at that, then his eyes widened.

Will nodded at that. As he guided him over to the ambulance, Harry dug his heels in. There was no way he was going to get in there. If Ratchet is a doctor, he might find out about the scars, welts and bruises. Though his healing had lessen the severity of the wounds, but some of them would not even heal with his healing. They needed to be treated.

Feeling massive arms wrap about his waist, Harry froze. "Easy there sweet-spark." The deep voice rumbled against his back, a deep baritone that spoke of years of hardship and pain.

The massive man hefted him upwards into the ambulance. As Ratchet hopped in, the doors snapped shut on the others.

"Sit." Harry unhappily sat down on the gurney, staring mulishly at the man.

"My name is Ratchet, and would you please remove your shirt. I need to treat the wounds on your back."

Paling, Harry stared up at the placid man. Who's face had no emotions, only a detached sort of emotions.

"When I scanned you, I noted that some of them were infected. If not treated, they will fester."

Staring at the man, Harry folded his arms over his chest. He was not going to remove his shirt. Ratchet sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose.

As he stepped before him, Harry jerked backward, but didn't go any farther. As Ratchet gripped the hem of his shirt in one hand. With his free hand, he deftly unfolded his arms and tugged the shirt up and off.

As Ratchet set the shirt aside, turned back towards him. His brilliant blue eyes widened.

"Holy Primus, it's worse then I thought." As cool fingers lightly skated over several painful welts, Harry hissed in pain. Muttering something, Ratchet rummaged through the kit. Removing a syringe, Harry swore, tried to jump off the gurney. Only he managed to collide with Ratchet's chest as the man turned.

"A mild sedative, cleaning these will be painful. I don't want you in any pain. So park it."

"Make me." Harry glared up at the man. Ratchet smirked down at him. One big hand settled on his shoulder and Ratchet pushed down, while deftly upsetting his balance on his feet. Landing on the gurney, one arm wrapped about his thin chest as Ratchet deftly popped the cap off the syringe.

Squirming wildly, Harry felt two heavy thighs pin his arms to his side. As Ratchet blew an irritable breath out, snugly wrapped around him. With his hands now free, Harry felt coolness on the bend of his arm, then a slight prick. As a slight burn then coolness entered his bloodstream.

As he immediately grew lethargic, his limbs felt heavy. Ratchet unwound from around him. Lying him down on his stomach. Harry blearily felt a cool hand settle on his neck.

"This may sting a bit."

Gently cleaning out the infected welts, Ratchet felt the thin form stir at the sting. As the boy gasped, Ratchet soothingly began humming. Something that usually worked with frightened sparklings.

As the form slowly began relaxing, a smirk crossed his lips. No matter the species, humming worked for frightened sparklings. His meticulously attention to cleaning and disinfecting the wounds, his spark ached. This boy has never seen kindness in his life.

Once finished, he leaned down. Pressing his lips to the mop of messy hair.

"On Primus, I promise you little one, I will protect you. No one will hurt you ever again." Settling down, he watched the boy sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed deeply. When they get back to base, the boy need nutrients and lots of it.


End file.
